


in every lifetime

by choose_joy



Series: in every lifetime [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, M/M, More Relationships to Follow, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choose_joy/pseuds/choose_joy
Summary: souls are destined for one another. that’s just the way they work, time after time after time. some people call these soulmates and, in a way, that’s true.(or: how to lump together all my rqg aus)
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket, Feryn Smith & Oscar Wilde, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: in every lifetime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	in every lifetime

Souls are destined for one another. That’s just the way they work, time after time after time. Some people call these soulmates and, in a way, that’s true. 

The thing is, a lot of people consider the concept of soulmates to be romantic: sweeping grand gestures, remembrance of past lives at just the right moment, a kiss that feels ethereally perfect.

Soulmates aren’t that. They’re kindred kinds, pushed together through the sands of time over and over because they belong with one another, because they perfectly compliment the other. Or others, in many cases.

Soulmates are met and forged and worked upon until they’re as intrinsic to the universe as the quadratic formula or the way the sunlight glimmers on the morning dew or the perfect chord. No one is born with a soulmate pre-destined for them, and there are no red strings or tattoos to guide them to one another.

Soulmates are home.

That’s the best way to describe it, in all honesty. And the thing is, you get to choose your home. You get to choose who you call family, who you love, and who you loathe. And the universe  _ cares.  _

You’re not a simple speck. You matter. You’re here for a reason. Not for your soulmate, but for yourself. And the universe cares about you because you are as much a part of it as it is of you. 

You’re not always gonna be happy. Sometimes you’ll feel alone and lost and scared and hopeless but the thing about soulmates?

The thing about soulmates is that they’ll always come back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, this is the intro to my new series, which i'm framing in the "soulmates" sense. basically, it's going to be a bunch of rqg-centric au drabbles for a number of groupings (both romantic and platonic), which i'll notate in the tags. i plan on writing quite a few, but if you have any prompts that you'd like to see, i'm always happy to chat! i'm @choose__joy on twitter and thisisadingdongblog on tumblr!


End file.
